


Mass Effect: The Engineer

by Metalocelot98



Series: Engineers of Love and War [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Friendship, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: Alex Pierce is one of the Alliance's best engineers. born and raised on Earth, but no known family joined the Alliance at eighteen years of age. He goes from repairing and upgrading ship to serving on the Normandy during Saren's betrayal. While serving he also finds an unlikely friend in fellow engineer Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya. This is his story.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Paladin won't appear until the end of the story. So have fun figuring out who he is.

Earth Alliance Space Port UK Branch 1 month before Eden Prime

A young man with short black hair and and brown eyes was working on an alliance star fighter running basic maintenance. He was checking the controls and mass effect core and even going as far as to upgrade the weapons, and instruments.

"There she's all fixed up and I upgraded some of the systems" the young man said stepping out of the fighter as he walked over to the pilot. "She'll be shooting more accurately with more power and fly faster without over heating the thrusters"

"Thanks Pierce" the pilot said as said young man looked annoyed.

"It's Alex" Alex replied. "I'm an engineer not a soldier"

"Sorry Alex" the pilot responded as he took off in the fighter.

"Same shit different day" Alex said as looked around hoping to find another ship to tinker with. Soon enough Admiral Steven Hackett approached the young engineer.

"Engineer Alex Pierce" Admiral Hackett said as said engineer saluted the admiral. "At ease Engineer"

"Admiral Hackett to what do I owe the pleasure if your speaking to me sir" Alex asked curiously.

"Your superiors told me you asked to be transferred onto an alliance vessel" Admiral Hackett said. "And they also said that your one of the best their is"

"With all due respect sir I wouldn't say I'm the best, but rather an engineer who knows his way around a mass effect core, on board computers and weapon systems" Alex said. "And also know enough on how to upgrade said systems on a ship for maximum efficiency"

"About your request" Admiral Hackett said handing Alex a datapad. "I would like to welcome you too the SSV Normandy"

Alex was surprised, but happy nonetheless as he saluted the Admiral.

"Thank you sir" Alex said as Hackett looked him dead in the eyes.

"Furthermore the Normandy is a prototype vessel and most of the tech is classified so no matter what do not speak of the onboard tech to anyone other than your fellow crewman" Admiral Hackett said.

"Aye aye Admiral" Alex replied with a salute before heading to his quarters to pack for his transfer.


	2. Accidental Blackout

1 Month Later 4 Days Before Eden Prime Mission...

Alex had adjusted well to the Normandy mostly, he only had one problem.

"This vessel is way to damn quiet" Alex said working on one of the controls for the mass effect core. "And whoever worked on this last is a dumb ass"

"How so Pierce" Chief Engineer Adams asked as Alex let out an annoyed sigh.

"First of all sir I'd really appreciate it if you please don't call me by my last name" Alex said continuing to tinker with the controls. "And second whoever worked on this last focused to much on heat suppression and whatnot and didn't calibrate the thrusters properly.

"Meaning" Adams asked somewhat lost in the explanation.

"Meaning if I make a few adjustments the ship will fly faster without any loss to it's stealth systems" Alex replied as he continued to work, but having crouched while simultaneously balancing himself on his toes was taking it's toll on him as he stood up, but lost his balance as he accidentally slammed his hands down on the control panel as all the lights died out and the control panels flickered out signifying that the ship had lost power.

"What did you do" Adams asked quickly and worriedly.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO PUT THE EMERGENCY KILL SWITCH ON THE FUCKING ENGINE PANEL" Alex shouted kicking said panel in anger as electricity pulsed around his body sending him flying back into the wall on the opposite side of the room as the power came back on and the whole ship shook as it felt like it picked up speed.

"SHIT" Adam shouted as he ran over to Alex whom was unconscious. "I NEED A MEDIC ASAP"

Alex layed on the floor barely moving, but still breathing while Dr. Chakwas ran in with both Commander Shepard and Captain Anderson.


	3. Aboard The Citadel

Citadel Space Citadel 1 Day After Eden Prime Wards Medical Office...

"You didn't tell anyone did you" a voice said as Alex was slowly waking up.

"No I didn't I swear" another voice said sounding panicked as Alex began to open his eyes.

"Good if that C-Sec officer Garrus arrives you tell him" before the voice could finish Alex heard what sounded like a scuffle and then a gunshot as his eyes shot open as quickly sat up as he saw a man falling over blood gushing out of the side of his head.

"HOLY SHIT" Alex shouted as he felt someone grab him as he struggled before he noticed a scalpel on a table as he grabbed it and before he knew it tried to stab his attacker.

"CALM DOWN I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU" a female voice shouted as Alex stopped as more gun fire erupted in the small room and before he knew it the fight was over.

"Who are you" Alex asked noticing his supposed helper was wearing heavy phoenix armor.

"Gunnery Chief Ashely Williams" Ashely replied. "And you"

"SSV Normandy Engineer Alex Pierce" Alex replied.

"Wait a second now I remember you" Ashely replied." you were unconscious throughout the Eden Prime mission or at least that's what Shepard told me"

"Wait what" Alex asked confused. "The Eden Prime mission wasn't supposed to happen for another four days"

"Alex" Shepard said as the engineer looked at him. "You just woke up after a six day coma"

"Your on the Citadel" a turian said surprising him as Shepard said they were going to go find a krogan who can help them find a quarian.

"Head back to the Normandy" Shepard said as Alex nodded and left.

Meanwhile...

"Yeah you can meet the Shadow Broker in the alleyway not to far from here just wait there and he'll meet you" Fist said to a young quarian woman.

"Thank you again" the quarian replied as she left quickly leaving Fist behind.

"There you go Saren the quarian is on her way" Fist said. 

"Good make sure she's dead this time" Saren replied.

"Of course" Fist replied before hanging up. "I hope the Shadow Broker doesn't find out about this"


	4. Gunfight

Citadel Wards...

Alex was walking back to the elevator when he saw two salarians and a turian enter an alley. Normally he wouldn't pay any mind except he saw what appeared to be a quarrian in said alley.

'What are they doing' Alex thought as he heard their argument about the Shadow Broker and quickly realized this was the quarrian they were looking for. 'I should contact Shepard'

Before Alex knew it the salarians were moving towards the quarrian, before anyone knew it Alex tackled one of the salarians to the ground.

Meanwhile...

"The bar looks closed" Garrus said.

"Fist knows we're coming" Shepard said.

"Good I like a fight" Wrex said the trio came to the bar as Shepard opened the front door only to duck to the side for cover as gunfire erupted through the doorway.

"Wrex Garrus" Shepard said as he fired his assault rifle into the bar. "Move in and kill anything that's holding a gun"

"I love this plan already" Wrex said as he moved in firing on anyone or anything holding a gun.

Meanwhile with Alex...

Alex had ducked behind cover with the quarrian girl as she fired her shotgun while Alex fired the pistol he stole from the salarian he tackled at their attackers.

"Why did you help me" the quarrian asked somewhat irritated.

"In all honesty they looked shady and I heard your argument" Alex said narrowly taking a shot through his arm. "I couldn't stand by and let them hurt you"

"Well this didn't concern you" the quarrian replied annoyed. "Besides you probably have ulterior motive or something"

"Actually" Alex started as he quickly fired his pistol before getting back into cover. "My commanding officer needs the evidence you have to prove a rogue spectre by the name of Saren is in fact guilty to the council"

"Oh really and why should I believe you" the quarrian asked.

"Well for one I would have helped you regardless" Alex replied. "And two I'm an Alliance Engineer"

"Why would a human want to help me" the quarrian asked.

"Never judge a book by it's cover" Alex replied.

"What" the quarrian asked.

"It's a saying it basically means don't judge someone by their looks" Alex said. "But instead judge them by their actions"

"I see" the quarrian replied.

"That and I've seen Fleet and Flotilla" Alex said out of the blue surprising the quarrian. "If a quarrian can be trusted to star in a movie as great as that one then I'm sure their not as bad as people make them out to be"

"I love that vid" the quarrian replied surprising Alex as a grenade landed next to them.

"OH SHIT" Alex shouted.

Meanwhile with Shepard...

They made it to Fist's office only to be kept behind cover from turret fire as Shepard fired a few shots every now and then.

"This is a waste of time" Wrex said as went back to the hallway grabbing a footlocker as he brought it back over throwing it with his biotics into a turret destroying it in the process as he then fired his shotgun at the turret several times before it to was destroyed. "There now then Fist you have some information we want"

Meanwhil with Alex...

Alex was laying on top of something as his whole body ached. His shield took most of the damage while he only suffered a few burns and some bruises. He looked around and saw the attackers advancing towards him and the quarrian girl who was nowhere in sight until he heard a pained groan from under him as he noticed he was on top of her.

"To bad you couldn't protect your girlfriend pal" the turian said leveling his assault rifle with Alex's face. "But I won't be so cruel as to kill only one of you"

'Shit Alex thought' as he closed his eyes only to here a few gunshots and what sounded like bodies hitting the floor as he slowly opened them and saw the attackers dead and a few feet away was none other than Shepard, Garrus and Wrex.

"I thought I told you to head back to the Normandy" Shepard said calmly.

"Sorry sir, but I found the quarrian we're looking for" Alex said as Garrus smirked.

"Well I hope we didn't interupt anything between you two" Garrus said as the quarrian was now awake and aware of her situation pushing Alex off of her.

"You Bosh'tet he protected me from a grenade blast" the quarrian replied as Shepard explained everything even Fist being killed by Wrex while the quarrian explained what Alex had done.

"Well now that we have the evidence we should head to Ambassador Udina's office" Shepard said allowing Alex to come along.


	5. Knight In Shining Armor

Citadel Abassador Udina's Office

Alex, shepard, Wrex, Garrus and the quarian all made their way into Udina's office where the human ambassador was standing his back to them while anderson stood off to the side giving them a look that was a mixture of anger, annoyance and relief.

"Your not making my life any easier Shepard" Udina stated coldly turning to face them. "An all out assault on Chora's Den"

"Granted they shot at us first" Garrus replied as Udina ignored him.

"Fire fights in the wards" Udina continued.

"That was technically my fault Abassador I" Alex said pausing for a moment his tech career in the alliance possibly hanging on the balance of his next words, it would be embarassing for him to be court martialed and dishonorably discharged after only 4 months of service. "I apologize I was helping miss"

"Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya" Tali replied quickly. "Your engineer saved me from Saren's assassins before they could do any real harm"

"And yet they were still alive when we arrived and about ready to kill you both" Wrex said earning a glare from Tali although no one could tell from her mask.

"Well you see I wasn't exactly expecting a grenade to be thrown so" Alex started before Wrex gave him an intimidating look. "Thankyousomuchforthesave"

Alex took a few steps back from the krogan merc deciding to stay away from him.

"Ask me you did pretty well playing the knight in shining armor role" Shepard said somewhat jokingly while at the same time trying to reassure him.

"What" Wrex, Tali and Garrus asked as Alex facepalemed himself.

"It's a saying for when a man 'helps' a woman in need from a dire situation" Shepard said air quoting helps. "Anyways you have evidence connecting Saren to the Geth"

"Yes I do" Tali replied tapping at her omnitool after explaing how she recovered it from a dead geth as a voice soon played.

'Eden Prime was a major victory it has brought us one step closer to the beacon' a turian voice said.

"That's it we have him" Shepard said.

"There's no way Saren can lie his way out of this one" Anderson said.

"Well there is more" Tali said tapping a few more controls.

'Eden Prim was a major victory it has brought us step closer to the beacon' the recording continued as a female voice soon played. 'And one step closer to the return of the reapers'

"I don't why but that other voice sounds familiar" Alex said trying to remember but drawing a blank. "Sorry Commander, but I can't remember"

"It's alright Pierce if you remember anything let us know" Shepard said as everyone left for the council chambers.

"Thank you Pierce" Tali said as Alex looked at her. "For saving me"

"Anytime Tali" Alex replied. "And please call me Alex"

"Ok Alex" Tali replied as Alex rubbed the back of his head still feeling the pain of his minor injuries.


	6. Never Underestimate A Small Package

SSV Normandy Citadel 10 Minutes After Shepard's Spectre Initiation...

Shepard had called in informing the crew of their new recruits so that no one would get hurt or worse. alex had walked in along with Garrus, Wrex and Tali meanwhile Kaiden and Ashley accompanied Shepard to pick up supplies.

"So this is your ship" Wrex asked curiously.

"Technically it's Captain Anderson's, but yes this is her the SSV Normandy the most state of the art stealth ship in the Alliance Navy designed by both humans and turians" Alex said rather proudly as he remembered some of the upgrades he had been working on. "So is there anywhere in paticular you would all feel comfortable staying for the time being"

Wrex and Garrus looked at each other while Tali seemed to almost jump and down like a child in candy store.

"Cargo hold is fine with me" Wrex said.

"If you have any weapons or armored vehicles I would like to examine them and 'calibrate' them if that is ok" Garrus said air quoting calibrate.

"I would like to be near the mass effect core if possible if that is ok" Tali said happily.

"Ok then cargo hold it is" Alex said as Garrus and Tali looked at each other. "Just so you know our weapons and our only armored vehicle are stored in the cargo hold and the mass effect core is behind the cargo hold as well"

"Small ship if you ask me" Garrus replied as Alex decided to show them the mass effect core.

"Here's the mass effect core" Alex said as Wrex's jaw dropped, Garrus blinked a few times even rubbing his eyes, but Tali was left speechless.

"How the hell" Garrus asked still surprised.

"It's big I know I had the exact same thoughts when I was first recruited onto the ship" Alex said shrugging while his eyes were closed.

"Never thought I'd see something so big in something so small" Tali said finally after remaining silent.

"Never underestimate a small package" Alex as the others looked at him wondering what he meant as Alex decided to explain it instead of waiting for one of them to ask. "It means don't judge the value by it's size, but rather by the quality"

"Ok then" Garrus said as he and Wrex left for the cargo hold.

"So Tali I assume your going to be working here" Alex asked curiously.

"Of course quarians are some of the best engineers and scientists around" Tali said proudly.

"Great then I hope you don't mind working along side me and Chief Engineer Adams" Alex said as Tali then remembered he said he was engineer.

"No I don't mind at all in fact I would love the company" Tali replied.

"Great" Alex replied as Shepard began giving a motivational speech of the ship's comms.


	7. Of Volcanoes And Smart Asses

Knossos System Planet Therrum 1 Week After Shepard's Spectre Initiation…

Alex was hanging on for dear life to his safety harness onboard the Mako as Shepard was driving the all terrain tank at high speeds while simultaneously running over the occastional geth unit. 

'Oh my god will this madness never end' Alex thought he was wearing a spare suit of onyx N7 armor that Shepard gave to him for protection, weapon wise he still had the cannifex that he stole from one of Tali's would be assassins and a vindicator assault rifle preferring accuracy over power. 'I swear to god this had better be the only time I have to be in here'

"This could be worse" Tali said as the Mako's underside thrusters activated signaling the tank had jumped, but over what Alex didn't know as he tightened his grip on his on his harness even more as the tank hit something hard and what sounded like an explosion went off before it began rolling over and over and over again before finally coming to a stop.

"Alright everyone we're continuing on foot from here" Shepard said as Alex quickly removed his harness and got out.

"FINALLY I'M OUT OF THAT HELL" Alex shouted victouriously and quickly regretted his outburst as rocket struck the ground in front of him knocking him back. "FUCK"

10 Minutes later...

After finally fighting their way to the underground cave Shepard, Alex and Tali eventually found who they were looking for.

"Liara" Alex stated with shock recognizing the asari on the other side of the force field.

"Alex is that you" Liara asked surprised.

"Yeah it's me" Alex said removing his helmet showing his face which had a black eye, a bruised chin and some soot on the lower face. "It's been awhile"

"It's only been 4 years since your orphanage came to visit Thessia" Liara said as Alex then remembered who the other voice was.

"Oh shit" Alex said while drawing out the curse word a little as he knew who they were dealing with along with Saren. "Sir I just remembered who the other voice is from Tali's evidence recording"

"It's Matriarch Benezia we already know the Asari counselor told us" shepard said as Alex mentally cursed himself for not realizing sooner.

"Uh Liara are you aware that your mother is working with a rogue spectre" Alex as Liara told them that was somewhat aware that something was wrong with her mother as she told them to try and dig under the prothean site.

"Old friend of yours" Tali asked.

"More or less she is way older than me, but she was still very nice to me none the less" Alex replied. "I met her when I was 14"

"Oh I see" tali said rather surprised. "How did you meet"

"Well you see when I was at the orphanage I was the oldest, and I had a fascination with ships and technology back then that I kinda got lost and so when I tried to make my way back I accidentally bumped into her causing her to drop her datapad that she was reading and after talking for a bit she helped me find my way back to the others" Alex said rather sheepishly. "Also the old lady who ran our orphanage at the time treated me like family and so when I turned eighteen even though she was supposed to ask me to leave she had me stay a while longer so that I could join the alliance"

"What is her name" Tali asked.

"Angela Pearce" Alex replied. "She registered herself as my legal guardian when I was thirteen"

"So she's your mother" Tali asked.

"Kinda, but not really even though I am grateful for what she did for me it just didn't feel right calling her mom" Alex said. "It just felt to foreign or something like that"

"That's understandable" Tali said as they continued walking before engaging in a gunfight with more geth and winning as Alex saw a mining laser.

"Shepard try using that mining laser to dig under the site" Alex said as Shepard activated it and succeeded in clearing a path. "Alright everyone move in and be ready for anything"

The elevator took them up to where Liara was as she explained how she got into her current situation and was grateful for the help as the four of them made their way back to elevator before an earth quake started.

"Fuck my life" Alex stated as Liara explained that the laser must have made the site unstable as Shepard commanded Joker to be here ASAP.

"Let's go" Shepard said as they got on the elevator taking it back up.

"If I die here I am going to haunt Joker as ghost" Alex stated bitterly as Krogan along with a few Geth stepped onto the elevator.

"Give us the Asari" the krogan stated bluntly raising his shotgun aiming it at Shepard and Alex before finally shooting Tali in the leg.

"TALI" Alex shouted worriedly as the quarrian moaned in pain.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST SHOOT HER" Shepard shouted angrily.

"Because Saren wants you all dead either way" the krogan said Alex unholstered his pistol.

"Fuck that and more importantly fuck you" Alex stated angrily readying his pistol as he shot each of the geth in the heads killing them as Shepard open fired on the krogan.

"MOVE" Shepard shouted as a force field deactivated allowing them to move as Alex carried Tali bridal style as they ran through the tunnel before finally making it outside as Liara kept running while Shepard stopped halfway down the ramp catching his breath as Alex sprinted past him while still carrying Tali as the Normandy landed a few feet away from the cave.

Later in the comm room...

Alex had placed Tali in the med bay and was with the rest of the squad in the comm room hearing Shepard and Liara talking about the reapers and the protheans.

'You know commander you be more careful next time' Joker said. 'The normandy isn't capadble of landing in volcanoes as melts the whole and fries our systems'

Liara had let out a complaint about Joker's joke while Shepard said he earned it after pulling them out of danger.

'Oh and Alex' Joker said after abit of waiting as the engineer looked up at the cealing.

"Yes Joker" Alex slightly annoyed.

'When's the honeymoon' Joker asked as Alex blushed.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY" Alex shouted.

'Well I mean you did carry Tali bridal style so are you too married or something' Joker asked as Alex could almost here him smirking.

"I ONLY CARRIED HER LIKE THAT BECAUSE SHE WAS SHOT IN THE LEG YOU SMART ASS" Alex shouted blushing even more as everyone laughed at his reaction.


	8. Emergency Distress X57 Part 1: Separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you reading this if you THINK you know who Paladin is then feel free to post in the comments below. However I won't spoil anything as you will have to wait until the next story. Until then enjoy the current story.

Asteroid X57 Surface...

Alex had sprinted behind cover as Batarian pirates shot at him with the clear intent of killing him as he mentally cursed Shepard for bringing him along for another mission. He had stepped off the Mako to make repairs to an antenna array to try and locate the other facilities on the asteroid when the all terrain tank was shot with a rocket and sent crashing down the side of the mountain, unfortunately for him he had been knocked off the opposite side of the mountain from the blast and had been sent sprawling for cover when the gun fire started.

'Shit coms are jammed so I can't call for back up' Alex thought as one of the batarians came around the corner only to be shot in the face by his vindicator three times from it's burst fire. 'This is almost like what happened when I first met Liara except with more gunfire, explosions and death'

Alex had peeked from behind cover unleashing quick bursts as fast as he could pull trigger before the assault rifle overheated forcing him to switch to his cannifex as he got ready to fight for his life.

Meanwhile with Shepard and Liara...

Shepard was repairing the mako while Liara tried to contact Alex or at least the Normandy, but had no luck.

"I hope Alex is ok" Liara said as Shepard continued with the repairs.

"As much as I would like to go look for him we can't" Shepard said almost finished with the repairs. "I don't like leaving squadmates behind and all, but if we don't shut down those fusion torches there will be more casualties than just one Alliance Engineer"

"Your right" Liara said as they heard gunfire off in the distance infact it seemed to come from the other side of the mountain, the fighting lasted a few minutes until one final gun shot rang out and then silence. 'Alex be careful'

Back to Alex...

Alex noticed one of the fusion torches off in the distance as he made his way to it.

'Alright Alex go in keep to cover eliminate hostiles and shut down the fusion torch' Alex thought as he felt beads of sweat building up around his face. 'Fucking easier said than done, but then again can't say I didn't give it a shot'

Alex made his way inside ready to fight and ready to win.


	9. Emergency Distress X57 Part 2: Bleeding out

Asteroid X57 1st Fusion Torch...

Alex was pinned behind cover again as their just as many Batarians inside as there were outside he was trying to radio for back up with little success.

'Fuck my life' Alex thought as he got his coms ready. "SSV Normandy this Alex Pierce requesting immediate back up please send some one anyone to assist"

Meanwhile on the Normandy...

"Thi~Ale~ierce~uest~ba~up~end~one~any~ist" the coms were bugging out as Joker, Tali, Kaiden and Garrus tried to fix it.

"Almost" Garrus said tapping away at the console as he soon achieved results. "Got it"

"JOKER PLEASE ANYONE ANSWER ME GOD FUCKING I AM PINNED DOWN BY BATARIAN RAIDERS I AM SEPERATED FROM COMMANDER SHEPARD AND LIARA I NEED BACK UP" Alex shouted into the coms almost sounding frantic as Tali became worried. "OH SHIT"

"Alex are you ok" Tali asked as they then heard a scream of pain then the sound of a door closing then a gunshot then silence. "Alex"

They received no response.

"Oh god don't tell me he's dead" Joker stated worriedly as they heard coughing.

"Fucking varren bit my side damn bastards took out my shields" Alex said breathing heavily followed by a few coughs. "Fuck the bastard pierced my armor I'm bleeding alot"

"Alex hold on Garrus and I are coming just hold on" Tali stated as she heard more coughs.

"If I die tell Angela that I said thanks for looking out for me" Alex replied weakly as Tali and Garrus rushed to the cargo hold as Joker traced the signal and brought the Normandy close to Alex's location. However the turrets soon came online forcing the Normandy to leave as Tali and Garrus rushed inside and found Alex sitting up against a wall slightly slumped over as his hand right hand was pressed against his left side as he coughed, nect to him was a varren with a gun shot through it's left eye. Alex was bleeding like he said, except it was worse than he had described as a small puddle of blood was visible next to his body no bigger than his hand.

"Joker we found Alex land out of the turrets range and we'll bring him back" Garrus stated as he noticed some duck tape nearby pressing it against Alex's armor punctures before switching his breather function on his helmet on. "Tell Dr. Chakwas to get the med bay ready"

"Already on it" Joker responded as they came outside and saw the Normandy land off in the distance.

"Hold Alex we'll get you out of here" Tali said as she rested Alex's left arm against the back of her neck as Garrus did the same with his right arm as they dragged the wounded engineer.

"The fusion torch" Alex whispered weakly. "Have to shut the fusion torch down"

"We'll have someone else take care of it, but right now you need help" Garrus stated as they got on board the Normandy as Chakwas led tgem to the med bay. "Just hold on Alex your gonna make it through this.

"Shut the fusion torch down" Alex said weakly grabbing Garrus's breast plate just beliw tbe helmet bring him closer to his face. "Shut it down before the asteroid falls into orbit"

"I will Alex don't worry" Garrus stated as Alex's hand fell as he blacked out.


	10. Emergency Distress X57 Part 3: Burning Sensation

X57 Main facility...

Shepherd, Liara, and Garrus made their way into the main facility after killing all the batarian terrorists and found the boss.

"You can't catch me and save them Shepherd make a choice" the boss stated as Shepherd let him go deciding to save the hostages.

Meanwhile on the Normandy...

Alex slowly woke up as he clutched his side hissing in pain as he noticed Tali resting her head on his side asleep.

"Tali" Alex asked causing the quarian to wake.

"Hmm... oh Alex your awake" Tali replied sleepily as she lifted her head off his side.

"Yeah how long was I out" Alex asked.

"3 hours Shepard, Liara and Garrus are finishing up right now" Tali replied as Wrex came in with a bottle.

"Here" Wrex said handing him the bottle.

"What is it" Alex asked opening the bottle and taking a whiff almost gagging at the smell.

"Krogan ryncol strongest shit we Krogans can make" Wrex stated as he looked at Tali. "I wouldn't drink it if I were you Tali could kill you and Vakarian"

"Thanks Wrex" Alex replied about to ask him why he would give him the foul smelling drink.

"Anytime a fellow crewman or merc is wounded in combat and pulls through we buy them a drink" Wrex stated leaving as Tali got up.

"I'll go get you a glass" Tali replied leaving.

"Well I guess this is better than an MRE" Alex stated as Tali soon returned with a glass. "Thanks"

Tali left for the mass effect core as Alex poured himself a drink and took a sip only to nearly drop both the bottle and the glass as he began coughing.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL THAT SHIT BURNS" Alex shouted still coughing.

Meanwhile...

Shepard had disabled the last bomb as Garrus freed the hostages.

"So that's it you just let him go" one of the hostages said as Shepard explained why he did not want innocents to die.

"I doubt I could let that go because I would have such a burning hatred for what he did" another hostage said.

"We should go" Shepard replied as Garrus and Liara left with him.

Later in the cockpit...

"So where now" Joker asked.

"Plot a course for Noveria" Shepard stated.


	11. Bad Cop

Noveria Port...

Shepard, Garrus and Wrex were all walking through towards the entrance only to be stopped.

"That's far enough Commander" a woman said.

Meanwhile on the Normandy...

Alex was sitting in the mess hall enjoying lunch as Tali soon joined him.

"So how's the bite doing" Tali asked.

"Still sore, but it's doing better" Alex replied eating a bite of salad. "Still I don't think I'll be making a trip to Tuchanka anytime soon"

"Oh really" Tali asked curiously.

"Yeah the Varren are native there" Alex said with humor. "Last thing I want is to end up being some fishdog's lunch"

"Umm ok" Tali stated as Alex ate another bite. "I wonder how Shepard's doing"

Meanwhile... 

Shepard dove for cover as more Elanus Risk Control officers shot at them.

"I know every cop force has it's fair share of dirty cops, but this" Garrus said getting out from behind cover and shooting one of said officers in the head. "This is fucking ridiculous"

"No shit turian anything else you want to point out" Wrex said as Shepard shot 2 more cops.

"Quit your bitching and shoot" Shepard said annoyed.


	12. Freezing Quads

Noveria Garage...

"For god's sake first dirty cops now geth" Shepherd asked annoyed.

"LET'S RUMBLE" Wrex shouted charging in guns blazing.

Meanwhile...

Alex was upgrading some of the systems in the cockpit having asked Joker to take a break so that he could get some work done. Plus just in case of a worst case scenario Alex was technically an authorized pilot.

"Well at least it's nice and warm in here versus being out there freezing to death" Alex said to himself as he continued to work on the control panel.

"Hey Alex I brought some hot coffee figured you could use something like this to warm you up" Kaiden said as Alex nodded.

"Thanks Kaiden" Alex replied deciding to take a break.

"Hold up" Kaiden said pressing on his personal com as he received a message from Shepherd. "Got it meet you there Shepherd"

"What does the commander need" Alex asked sipping at his coffee as Kaiden left and brought Ashely and his Alex's armor with him.

"Suit up Commander wants us to join in" Kaiden said as Alex did a spit take on hearing those words from.

'Fuck my life' Alex thought.

Meanwhile...

"They better get here soon I'm freezing my quads off" Wrex.said not to happy about Shepherd's decision.

"If they do fall off you can always pay eighty thousand for a new set" Garrus.said casually.

"Shut up Vakarian" Wrex replied.


End file.
